Jelly
by Twentey-Tuu
Summary: I never really understood how the whole 'Runner on Third Base' concept worked. But I do know that I feel like jelly when I'm completely relaxed and concentrated-- or just real happy. Mizutani/Izumi
1. Why Today?

**Jelly**

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Windup!/ Ookiku Furikabutte, or any of its characters.

Claimer: I do own the plot, and the 'bad word-gas'. XD

Rating: 'T' because I think 'Darnit' is a bad word. 83

Characters: Mainly Mizutani and Izumi. Rest of the gang are not-so-very-important.

Pairings: Slight Mizutani/Izumi (story is told. XD Nothing that big. Also, Mihashi/Abe and Tajima/Hanai, but those are really, so very minor. The only reason I put them up is because they're funny. XD

Notes: Slightly... out of character. But this is how I imagine them to be. XD Sort of.// This is the first chapter of a probably three chapter story. Probably. XD I'm thinking of whether I should make one for Mihashi and Abe, and Tajima and Hanai.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Mizutani

Nggghhh! Exams!

Darnit, darnit, darnit! I'm late! OF ALL DAYS, WHY TODAY!?

Three ways to officially flunk your examinations:

1.) Having your mother forget all about you. Ah, yes of course I understand, mother! You really_ did _wake up early to heat the tub for me. Oh, and you really _did_heat the water in the tub for me! Except you really _did_fall back to sleep BEFORE waking me up!

2.) What was that?! Sis got in the tub _before _I did!? WHAT?! You don't have exams, sis! (And you're not horribly late for them either!) And stop being such a girl and taking such a long time! Don't call me a brat! You're the one taking your sweet time!

3.) Oh my gas. What happened to my bike!? I just started pedaling and suddenly there was a weird sound and… and… the chain sort of snapped and… hit my face! Really, really bad. I bet Tajima did this! NO, NO! It must be Sakaeguchi and his all saintly-ness teaching me a lesson!

Ngggghh! Darnit! Everyone's looking at the big fat bruise on my face! What? -- Never saw a guy with bruise on his face? No? You must not go out that much. What?—He smells like grass and cologne? Dude. He's a high school student. What?—He's running real fast that you think he just might've stolen something, and gotten socked for it, and now he's being chased? Of course not! What?—He looks like he's on the verge of ripping his eyeballs out?

I'm a MAN, darnit! I don't want to CRY in PUBLIC.

I'm actually not sure if I should call it bad luck. I mean—seriously. All this happening in an hour?! That's not bad luck! It must be some crazy gas-awful curse put on bad freshmen students who don't study and just want to make their life FUN for a change! And that curse is activated during their examination day! Gaaah! OF ALL DAYS!

So, here I am, running to school on a cold winter morning; I'm late for the first exam (I didn't study for Math, anyways.) and I am so dead. I didn't bathe either (slathered cologne on myself and found slightly-clean clothes on the floor), and my breakfast is a pork bun.

Then, I get tired. My ribs start hurting like crazy and my head's spinning, and I suddenly felt like yelling at all the people on the sidewalk for ruining my entire freshman year. Yeah. I hate my life. And theirs.

I stop and take a deep breath, my exhale made a pretty little fog. _Calm down. You have to think about what the tests are about. Stop… blaming people, it's not their fault. Have to concentrate! … Runner on third, runner on third!_I blurted out that last thought.

I used to laugh at Shingo a lot, you know. Now, I really got to thank him, though, because somehow, that whole 'Runner on third base' thing worked, and I suddenly feel like… jelly. The good kind, strawberry. I loosely wrap my red scarf around my neck.

…

(Gas, my scarf's making me hungry! What the heck?!)

Then, I forget that I'm horribly late for the exams that will go make me another Hamada in this world. Darnit! I don't WANT to repeat another year!

I start running again, stomach empty, and hair messy, I smell of grass and my breath smells like pork, I forgot to study for my exams — I'm late for them, too! And I'm Fumiki Mizutani.

Ngaaah! My exams! RUNNER ON THIRD! RUNNER ON THIRD! Go left fielder, GO!

* * *

Izumi

Stepping out into the cold, wintry air-- It feels good, after being locked up in that room for so long. I stretch a little, and see fog in front of my face when I exhale.

My math exam was, well, like snow falling on the ground. It sort of reminds me of all the other exams I took. They were all… the same, really. I'm expecting my language exam to be no different. I studied well for both, I'm happy I did. I wonder if the others had a hard time…

"Zu-zu!" I whirl around after I hear someone like Tajima somewhere yelling my name (I could only guess it was Tajima, for nobody calls me that.).

_Speaking of the others._

A whole lot of people were in the hallway, most of them are groaning. I looked about, but I can't see them amongst all the tall seniors who I shared a room with.

"Ah! Uh… Ah—T-there he i-is!" _Mihashi? _I hear their voices so clearly, that I realize that part of the hallway has gone quiet. Maybe they came to notice Nishiura's ace batter and our ace pitcher?

"IZUMI—"

Shouts of 'Hey, you! Shh!' blocked Tajima's voice. A couple of 'So loud!'s and 'Be quiet!'s followed. It didn't look like they really came to ask for their autographs… I smiled an evil one.

"S-sorry! S-so v-very sorry!" _Oh, just forgive the poor guy already._

"Hey, Izumi!"

I saw a messy raven-haired head bolting through the crowd, and I heard the little whimpers of the blonde one trailing him. I tried to look a little reprimanding, so that people wouldn't _dare _think that the Nishiura Baseball Team is a bunch of wild freshman students who like to yell in the hallways…

Wow. I sound like Hanai.

"Izumi, Izumi, Izumi!" _Yes? Yes? Yes?_

"I.. zu-mi!" … _Yes?_

"How was your test?! Man, I _seriously_think I did _seriously _well on that one! I studied so hard for it last night, and I think I'm going to pass!" _Looks like you had a good time. Good._

"M-me, too!" _You, too._

"Hehe, I never knew how fun math could be! Now I'm going to be able to play baseball for the rest of my life!" _Goodie. I think._

"M-m-me—"

"Hey." They were getting too loud. I lower my voice in such a way that I hope they'd lower theirs, too. Tajima opens his fast little mouth to talk, but I quickly add; "I had a good test, too. Math is such a breeze."

At this, a lot of people around looked at me. Hm. Even Tajima looked surprised.

"Eh, I was kidding, Zu-Zu." _Sweet gods, Tajima. _The urge to go and thwack his head builds up some more.

"I-I… was not…" Mihashi stammers, looking up at the two of us. He really means it. He has dark circles under his eyes, and he looks more lanky than usual. I say he worked his butt off. He'd better be expecting a scolding from Abe later. Well, at least he studied.

Our ace batter gives Mihashi's hair a ruffle, almost unconsciously, as he continues; "Anyways, I had such a hard time that when I told Hanai awhile ago, he panicked and… Well! Looks like he's asking all of us to meet him during our break—oh, I mean, right now—and yeah, bring your books and all that. He wants to make sure that we all pass and yadda, yadda, yadda. So it's in ten minutes, cafeteria near the gym!" I couldn't help but wonder if Tajima feels _great_failing his exam. He sure acts like it. _Strictly_.

"Oh, a-and bring M-Mizutani, Izumi-kun!" The pitcher pipes up.

I say what I think; "What?"

Tajima tilts his head. "Hey, aren't you with Mizutani? You're supposed to have the same room."

And again; "Really?"

Mihashi gives a surprised look. "You didn't see M-Mizutani?" I don't know what they're talking about. I'm roomed with seniors and some other people that are freshmen, but I didn't notice Mizutani there. Now that I think about it, I never really thought about Mizutani today.

My two teammates exchange glances. "But Abe said you'd be in the same room!"

"Maybe Abe made a mistake." I conclude.

Mihashi has another surprised look. _It happens, Mihashi, it really does._

"Well, okay, then. I guess we'll just there now. If you see Mizutani, bring him over. Oh, and be quick, Suyama, Oki, Nishihiro, Sakaeguchi and the others are there." Then, Tajima adds, with a hint of 'eureka!' in his voice, "Oh, and if you can't find him, maybe he's there already. Just get there as fast as you can! Bring your bento, too!"

I nod, and then they disappear into the crowd again, with Tajima yelling "10 minutes!". This time, they aren't so noisy, and the whole hall seems to have calmed down. With less people around, it would be easier to find Mizutani.

I grab my books and my bento, and go walk the long way to the cafeteria.

I won't be late.

* * *

Mizutani

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Hehe. Nishiura sure does have bad faucets. The drippy kinds. Tsk, tsk, bad Nishiura! Save the environment!

I turn the tap on, and splash water on my face again. And the water even tastes like something! What awful plumbing systems! Nishiura should fix their bathrooms, seriously.

Okay. I'm kidding myself.

I have this thing. When I'm sad, I go and make fun of things and try to make myself happy by making myself feel better than them.

Pathetic.

…

I reached the school the minute the first exams finished-- which means I missed my math exam.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Oh, gas, I'm crying—No! No, I mean… I probably splashed so much water on my face that it got into my eyes! Yeah, that's it.

So much water in my eyes!

* * *

Izumi

I look at my watch. 10 minutes to review time. I wasn't even half way to the cafeteria yet. I think that I should pick up my pace. I'll get there in 5 minutes if I walk real fast. As long as I don't take short-cuts, I will see Mizutani_. Maybe._

I pass by the sophomores' classrooms. I'm at the western part of the school building now, and it's much farther to the cafeteria than I expected. We freshmen have it easy. We're right next to the cafeteria. I hasten my steps, only a few minutes until review time.

Yet, I'm more worried about Mizutani. I'm not that worried, though. But I still am. I don't know why. It's just that… if things don't go as planned, the outcome can be ugly. Look at our almost-lost Tosei game. Part of that was completely unplanned and uncalled for. Abe said he and I would be in the same room. And... well.

When I was a kid, I was taught to look left to right before and while crossing the street. That's how I'm looking for Mizutani, really. I know you're supposed to go and avoid being hit by cars, but Mizutani's a car that I'm actually supposed to bump—hoping to, anyways.

* * *

Mizutani

Water's everywhere! I'm serious. It's all over the mirror, all over the floor, all over the sink… in my eyes. I guess while I was washing my face, some of it splashed on the floor, mirror and sink. Of course, it got in my eyes, too! I'm not crying.

I'm a man!

Right now, I'm cleaning it with tissue paper. Hehe. Not a single person entered this bathroom yet. Phew! Thank gas for that! I look like a mess! Ngghhh.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

I'm not crying! It's just that so much water got in my eyes that it just looks I am! But really, I'm not!

I'm NOT hyperventilating. There's just not enough air in this tiny little bathroom, and it's just that my lungs feel all deprived of air all of a sudden!

* * *

Izumi

I reach the cafeteria. I'm actually late for review. Well, I didn't necessarily need it, anyways. I studied for it.

The cafeteria's full, as usual. The smell of spice hits my nose, and suddenly, I'm hungry. I look around for Hanai, or Abe, or anyone familiar, and I see them. Far off at the back, where the tables catch the most sunlight, are a group of eight leaning over books and bento, chatting loudly.

"Oi, Izumi-kun! You're late!" Hanai notices me first. He's eating a rice ball, along with everyone else. Suyama pushes a chair to the table for me, and I sit down, thanking him. I put my books and bento on the table. Tajima reaches for my bento. I slap his hand.

All's quiet until…

"Hey, where's Mizutani?" Abe and I ask simultaneously. I was asking him. He was asking me.

"You didn't find him?" Sakaeguchi asks, poking his way through his eggs.

Oki looks at me. "You sure?"

"I thought he would've come here." I look at Tajima, he gives a shrug.

Hanai rubs his temples, probably worrying. "Okay. Maybe he's sick, or something."

Abe munches on his noodles. "Can't be. He knows that if he's absent, he can't take the exams. Unless he has good reason." He shoves a chopstick full of noodles in his mouth. "And, usually, that's rare. Mizutani's a careful guy."

Mihashi blurts out: "I hope he didn't get sick, or s-something!"

Captain reasons. "He would've called if he is." Abe nods in agreement.

"O-oh! W-what if h-he overslept?"

Abe repeats. "Mizutani's a _carefu_l guy." Sakaeguchi mumbles; "But he _doesn't _study."

Captain gives a loud sigh.

I stand up. "Maybe he's actually here. And he doesn't know about the review, and he's probably reviewing somewhere himself." _I haven't given him up._

"Y-you're going to l-look for him_?" Mihashi looks like he's not giving him up, either._

"Yes—"

"Mihashi, no. You stay right here and study."

"O-okay, A-Abe-kun!" He sits immediately back down, red covers his face. Everyone sighs at the two of them.

Our captain smiles a little. "Thanks, Izumi-kun. You just go back real soon, okay?" He tugs at his glasses, and adds; "We only have about half an hour left. Be back by then."

I nod, turn around, and start walking back to where I came from.

Behind me, I hear:

"Hey, can I go, too, Cappie?" Tajima pipes up.

"No. You stay right here and study." Hanai mocks Abe.

Everyone laughs. Except maybe Abe.

* * *

Mizutani

Gas, I _screwed _up. BIG time.

Exams are just so… important.

I'm not hiding in a cubicle. I'm just curious if the cubicles in this random bathroom are clean, that's all.

_Drip. Sniffle. Drip._

* * *

Izumi

I wonder if Mizutani is in a bathroom. Maybe he has diarrhea? Like Sakaeguchi?

I have searched all over the school, and so far… I haven't seen Mizutani. He should have been here. I can just imagine Mizutani calling up Hanai, or coach Momoe if he were sick—and it looks like no one heard from him, so he can't be sick.

I've gone to that tree that he usually sits under when he feels like dozing off, but he's not there.

I've gone to his original classroom, but he's not there.

I've actually asked a lot of people, but apparently, they haven't seen them either.

I'm about to go to Momoekan's office to ask where he is until I think of the possibility that he's in a bathroom.

_Worth a shot._

I enter the nearest, random bathroom.

* * *

I jump out of my SKIN when I hear the bathroom door open, and all the noises of outside filtering in. When the door closes, it's quiet.

I close my eyes shut, squeeze my palms together, and take a big breath and keep it in.

_Drip._

* * *

I look around. This is a small bathroom that no one usually goes to. It's far from the cafeteria, but near the entrance of the school.

I quiet myself. I hush my breathing, listen, and wait for any noise.

My breath hitches. I still feel someone's presence in the room. I stay as quiet as possible.

_Please, don't look here!_

* * *

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Leaking faucets. That's all I hear.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

I open the door to exit, but before I do, I call: "Mizutani?" just in case he might've been here.

I listen once more. He's not here.

* * *

_GAS_! I give a gasp. A real loud one. Stupid reflex I probably got from Mihashi. _Someone knows I'm here!_

DARN IT ALL!

My breath hitches again. I slap my hands over my mouth. Gas, gas, gas!

I'm too LOUD!

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

* * *

_Mizutani? _I take a step back from the door, and walk to one of the three cubicles, to the furthest cubicle from the door. I hear noises coming from this one.

* * *

Three ways to effectively die:

1.) Gasp so loud that it's so obvious that you're NOT a mouse.

2.) Have your tears give way so badly that it doesn't even sound like it's another leaking faucet.

3.) Forget to lock the cubicle door.

_GAS. GAS. GAS._

* * *

"H-hi, I-Izumi…"

* * *

"H-hi." I'm wrong. He is here.

* * *

Notes:

Aaah, I had the hardest time making this fic. I wanted it to be all present tense. 83 I thought I'd go and make myself a challenge, because I usually write in the past tense. So, if you find any mistakes about the tenses, or anything at all, can you please point it out? 8D We're actually learning this in school right now, and I need lots of help.

Oh, yes, 'Gas' is a bad word. XD I do not know. I did not want Mizutani to go and curse real bad words. XD So I gave him 'Gas'.

Yes. I know. I am horrible at this. XD But I just got the idea last night, and I wanted to write it down so badly that I ended up sleeping beyond 12 am.

The next chapter will come soon. XD Review if you want. I just looove reviews, XD but I'd rather not bother you guys to do it. Oh, well, until next time!

~#**22**


	2. Why Him?

Mizutani

Why me? Why today? Why him?

I'm wondering how awful this day will turn out now that _he_ **knows**. Probably awful. **Gas**-awful. I can't even explain how angry my parents would be when I get home! How Coach would probably hit _me_ with a gassing _baseball bat _for missing my math examinations!

Oh, I can just see everyone laughing at the big bruise on my face. Seriously. Especially Tajima. I don't know why, but I can see his hardy-har-har face just grinning at me!

Ngggh! Why, why, WHY?!

Stick around for this episode, folks! See exactly if the rest of the day would end up just as horrible for our unhappy camper, Mizutani! Also find out who this teammate is and what exactly he does to Mizutani—oh, what's this? He might tell the others? Well, stick around, I say! To find out for sure!

Nghhhh! DARNIT.

* * *

Izumi

I would have never thought that Mizutani would be here. Of all places. In this bathroom.

I expected him to be in the exam room, reviewing by himself. Or he'd be at a cafeteria, munching on his recess… At the very least, not in an isolated place. I never anticipated him to be in a bathroom—in the third, farthest cubicle on the right.

And I **definitely** never expected him to be _crying_.

* * *

Mizutani

Well, I didn't really mean "three effective ways to _die_"—I wouldn't die because of a peek-a-boo while hiding… (Oops. I mean 'checking out the cubicle'.)

But, gas, when I see Izumi there, in front of me-- I swear I could've just DIED right then and there.

Kousuke Izumi, Nishiura's center-fielder and resident 'Cool-guy', is standing in front of his crying teammate, Nishiura's left-fielder and resident 'Trickster', Fumiki Mizutani while holding bento and some textbooks. He has quite a surprised look on his face, folks! I wonder what's going to happen next! Oh the _anxiety_! What is Izumi thinking about? What will he say? Would he dare tell the others about all this?!

Stay tuned to find out! Also, find out how our unlucky hero, Mizutani, tries to convince Izumi that he's NOT crying and that he's DEFINITELY a man!

Not being sarcastic here.

* * *

Izumi

I'm being truthful when say that Mizutani and I hardly talk. We joke around after practice, we wave to each other in the halls, we bike home together all the time. And most of our chats are usually 'That was a good practice!' or 'Izumi-kun, can you help me with Grammar?' and on many occasions, 'Dude, what're you doing to Hamada?", and a few random "Izumi, I'm tiiiired!" while we're on the diamond. We do talk, but never about anything so personal as… as… say, what's happening right now.

And when we do talk, it's a short talk. I could say that my conversations with Mihashiare longer than any of the ones with Mizutani. (And we all know how _well_ Mihashi can converse.)

I'm also being truthful when I say I don't know what to say. Mizutani and I really haven't talked that much, at all. I guess when it really boils down to it, Mizutani and I are friends. Just friends.

As a concerned person, I take a step closer to him. He looks awful. I see a black bruise running up his left cheek to his eye. It looks like a straight line. Has he been bullied, I wonder. I'm a little angry. Who the heck would beat up a freshman?! I think of Mihashi, and then imagine Mizutani stammering all over the place, and blaming himself ALL the time...

As a friend, I take one more step. I hear a ventilation fan whizzing away, but Mizutani's hiccupping deafen my ears. _Hiccup, shudder, sniff_-- The worst things anyone could possibly hear coming from a friend.

As… _his_ concerned friend, I leap one final leap and step an inch away from his shoes. I find myself towering over him. He hangs his head when he sees me so close. Hands reach for his cheeks to brush away the tears… but they're not my hands—obviously not.

The sudden thought makes my cheeks warm. I shrug it off.

Then there's something bubbling up in my throat, I feel the words ready to erupt; 'What's wrong, Mizutani?' These are the words I'm supposed to say. I open my mouth…

But he beats me to it. Sitting on a toilet cover, taking a shuddering breath, Mizutani starts, "Hey, Izumi… W-what'cha doin' here?" His head is still down, but he's not mad. He doesn't sound mad—at least, not at me. On the contrary, he's trying to sound happy.

I'm mad, though. At him.

Because he doesn't get it that I'm his friend. His _very concerned friend. _

Even if we don't talk that much.

* * *

Mizutani

He stares at me—angrily, for some reason. Not my fault, Izumi! Really! I just don't want you to know, so I'm not gonna' tell you what just happened this morning. I see it in your stare; you want to know why.

WELL, to start it off, it's just baaad reliving this morning. I don't want to go through the same head-hurting pang I felt when I told the teachers that I was late, and I wanted to take my math test, very badly please… But no, they just had to say that they're sorry, they can't allow me to take it anymore because I overslept—that I'll just have to try harder for the upcoming exams.

And, gas, Izumi, I don't want you to think that I'm just a slacker. I try hard, Izumi, really! I don't want the others to think about it, either… I'm not a slacker!

Besides, it's a known thing that if you tell your problems to someone, they'll try to comfort you, and you end up crying some more—

"Wondering what you're doing here." I can hear those words, loud and clear.

My train of thought derails and another train comes into view: He wants to know. Very badly please.

_Gas_, I think of what I should say next. Anything to get _away_ from my current hell-ride, and _into_, well, basically, anything.

"I'm sitting on a toilet seat." _Good one, Mizutani. Good one._

"And you're crying." _Fine. Be that way, Izumi._

"No I'm not!" I say it loud—I snap my head up at him, too. I am a man, Izumi. Get that into your head!

"Then," He leans over and his thumb wipes wet away from my cheek. "This is…?" And as if I was a kid, and he was a teacher, he showed me the tear. It's whole and round. He flashes a quick, boyish grin.

"N-not something I got from crying!" I duck my head back into my lap. Gas, Izumi's… so weird! My cheeks flare up; I can feel my head getting a little dizzy.

It's warm in this bathroom, did I forget to mention? I'm not blushing. Really!

(To heck with winter and its cold-- It's WARM in here, I say!)

"Hey." His voice gets a little serious. "Are you okay, Mizutani?" Is he worried? Really?

It's getting warmer in this bathroom. I'm not blushing!

My lungs feel light, without air. Ventilation fans must be broken! Bad Nishiura! As I said, _bad_ plumbing, _bad_ ventilation—

"Mizutani?" I look up, a little freaked out by how close his voice is. And, yeah, very much freaked out when I find him, bending down, squatting right in front of me, with his big blue orbs lookin' right at mine.

The heat must've turned up—all the waaay up. I CAN'T be BLUSHING. He's not even that near, Mizutani! What do you mean he's so close? He's inches away, Mizutani! Okay, maybe he's not inches away. Maybe a couple of centimeters—WHAT?! Shut up, Mizutani! _SHUT YAR MOUTH_—

Oh, how the room _spins_.

"Mizutani, are you okay?" (How many times have I heard this question?)

Okay, I gotta' say, when he grabs my shoulders like that… the room stopped spinning. But gas, did the room get HOT.

"M-mizutani?"

Gas, he can see it! He can see me blushing—err… being _affected by the heat._

"Are you okay?" _No. Obviously NOT._ _Not when you can see me so… affected!_

I don't know why I'm panicking right now. Thing is, I just am.

And I don't know why I have the sudden urge to hide—and I do, actually, at least just from his view…

I bury my face in his arm. In Izumi's arm. JUST TO HIDE.

Then, Izumi got red in the face. And I mean _red. _He looked like a tomato. The heat must've gotten to him, too! OBVIOUSLY, Nishiura just has some bad bathrooms.

"I-I… uh… You o-okay?"

Nishiura's bathrooms can explain the reason why we're both _RED_.

But…

They sure don't explain stammering, though.

And why I suddenly feel like... like jelly again.

* * *

Well take look at that, folks! Looks like our considerably-lucky hero, Mizutani, doesn't _exactly_ hate feeling like jelly!

Hee. XD This was fun. I cut it a little short, though, because it was getting a little too long. Oh, and sorry for taking so long to upload. We finally have Winter Break! 8D Oh, and if you're all wondering, the parentheses that are squeezed in are part of the dialogue. I am not saying it, the characters are. Just wanted to clarify, that's all.

Eenyhoo, I wanted Mizutani to sound a little panicky this chapter. 8D I mean, having such a morning and going to school, finding out that he can't take his exam anymore… And having the most unlikely guy try and 'comfort' him… XD You know…

Oh, and sorry for dragging out this already-posted chapter twice. XD I had some mistakes.

XD Thank you, readers~! Especially TimeBender, CountDoom and Insane Logic~! Happy holidays! :D


End file.
